Afterimage
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução: Aryam. Autora: Blue Soaring. Trowa encontra alguém na noite de Halloween... e perde a si mesmo. Esta pessoa, envolta em mistério e sedução, decide satisfazer-lhe os desejos, mas e se este for insaciável? PWP, UA, one-shot, 5x3, sobrenatural.


**Afterimage**

_Autora: Blue Soaring_

_Tradução autorizada: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

**Título:** Imagem Póstuma

**Afterimage =** imagem posterior, ou atrasada. Trata-se da sensação geralmente visual que ocorre após o cessar do estímulo que lhe deu origem

**Avisos:** Lemon, capítulo único, sangue, sobrenatural

**Classificação: **NC-17, universo alternativo, yaoi

**Sumário da autora:** Trowa encontra alguém na noite de Halloween... e perde a si mesmo.

**Sumário da tradutora:** Certa noite, em uma festa de Halloween, Trowa encontra uma pessoa que vem a despertar-lhe uma ânsia a qual ele sequer imaginava existir.

Esta pessoa, envolta em mistério e sedução, decide satisfazer-lhe os desejos, mas estipula um preço: sua própria alma.

**Casal:** 5x1

**Observação:** As histórias dessa autora estão licenciadas sob Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0

Essa fic está sendo repostada, tendo sido re-revisada.

**Retratação:** Nem a tradutora nem a autora têm direitos autorais sobre Gundam Wing.

* * *

Agradecimento: _Obrigada pelos comentários **Cristal Samejima**, **Louercia** e **Dark Wolf 03**!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Imagem Póstuma_

Estava quente como no centro do inferno.

À sua volta, acima, abaixo, a música soava forte em seu cérebro febril. Decorações estampavam as paredes, bordados escuros e seda negra suspendiam-se do teto, desaparecendo para cima nas sombras. A luz estava baixa e turva, homens e mulheres se misturavam na escuridão para desaparecerem completamente, reaparecendo momentos depois, banhando-se na luz suave das lâmpadas escondidas e velas espalhadas.

Usavam seda e couro, cetim e vinil. Uma mulher vestida com uma imitação exagerada de um vestido Vitoriano, sua cintura impossivelmente justa e seus seios fartos mal contidos pelo espartilho, estava de braços dados com um homem coberto com nada mais que calças de couro e botas até a panturrilha. Seus rostos estavam corados e a risada era alta. Licor escuro, da cor vermelho sangue nos copos nas mãos relaxadas, a bebida densa e potente girava lentamente, enquanto a bebericavam.

O ar estava pesado com sexo e pecado, envolvendo-o em um abraço delicioso enquanto as pessoas passavam e se moviam à sua volta, perdidos em sua própria corrupção indulgente. Recostou-se contra uma parede no canto, uma fumaça branca e fina se envolvia em seus calcanhares e enroscava em suas pernas. O calor e a bebida o deixaram de cabeça leve, uma excitação dançando com seus nervos enquanto o mundo além desse salão se tornava insignificante. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Tudo o que importava era o presente.

Virando a cabeça para o lado, lentamente reabriu olhos verdes preguiçosos para as piscinas escurecidas pelo toque da noite. Um homem vinha em sua direção, sua companhia recém descoberta para a noite, movendo-se da luz para as sombras e para a luz novamente, facilmente evitando a multidão de vida humana impedindo seu avanço. Ele era feito da própria noite, exótico e com um gosto que lembrava o proibido.

Cabelos negros, longos, lisos e belos, caiam soltos no rosto, em volta de olhos puxados e escuros. As altas maçãs do rosto intocadas pelo calor do quarto corando os outros, a pele dourada como a luz de dúzias de velas. Vestido apenas em preto, a seda da camisa justa no corpo; seus braços foram deixados descobertos, a continuidade de pele quebrada apenas por um bracelete no pulso. Suas calças descansavam baixo na cintura, oferecendo vislumbres tentadores de pele nua ao se mover. O material ajustava-se apertando nas coxas e quadril, caindo frouxo até os pés e esticando-se levemente com o andar.

Então, o homem estava ao seu lado e sentiu o toque frio de um copo sendo colocado em sua mão, mesmo sentindo o calor do corpo do outro perto do seu. Levantou-o até seus lábios e bebeu, engolindo de uma vez enquanto uma trilha escorria pela garganta. Respirou pesadamente quando o homem correu os dedos suavemente em seu pescoço, seguindo o caminho que a bebida fizera.

O homem falou e sua voz, assim como ele próprio, era uma pitada paradoxal de uma elegante perversidade. "Você está perdido neste mundo, Trowa," observou.

Ultrapassando a loucura tomando conta de sua mente, Trowa conseguiu concordar com a cabeça. Estava intoxicado com o próprio ar, o gosto prolongado do álcool em sua língua era apenas brando em comparação. O outro homem pegou o copo de sua mão e o colocou de lado antes de voltar-se para ele, desta vez passando as mãos nos lados de Trowa e agarrando seu quadril firmemente.

"Por que está aqui Trowa?" perguntou, seus lábios próximos à orelha de Trowa ao falar, sua respiração soprando contra sua pele, gentil e calorosa. "Por que este lugar, esta noite?"

Trowa se arrepiou, cerrando os olhos, um gemido baixo escapando de seus lábios despercebidamente ao sentir, surpreso, dentes afiados mordiscarem levemente sua orelha. "Não sei," falou finalmente, uma mão se movendo para se enterrar na nuca do outro.

O homem abaixou suas pálpebras, a boca se curvando em um sorriso malicioso. "Achei que não." Trouxe seus lábios provocantes próximo do outro, roçando-os na pele úmida. O calor de seu próprio corpo queimou em Trowa, firme e aterrador contra ele.

A cabeça do moreno de olhos verdes rodou. Sucumbiu contra a parede atrás dele, sentiu o veludo aquecido cobrindo a mesa debaixo de sua mão quando a esticou para se estabilizar. Uma palma encostou em sua bochecha, deslizou pelo seu cabelo e parou na parede ao lado de sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos para ver o homem o observando, ainda com promessas impuras no sorriso. Luz da chama das várias velas acesas ao lado ondulava em sua pele, refletindo seus olhos escuros, olhos nos quais Trowa não conseguia ver seu reflexo.

Lábios traçaram seu queixo, deslizando para acariciar a garganta. Quente e molhada, sentiu a língua do homem se aventurar em sua pele, criando trilhas úmidas que formigavam quando expostas ao ar. Dentes roçaram no pescoço e estremeceu, agarrando o quadril do outro, esfregando-se vagarosamente nele. Queria um nome para colocar no pecado à sua frente, àquele homem feito de luxúria e escuridão. Dentes duros mordiscaram-lhe a pele, e palavras que intencionava dizer se desintegraram em gemidos.

"Wufei," soou a voz do homem. O nome se insinuando em sua mente e se enroscando como um gato com um novelo de lã por entre o nevoeiro que se formava em suas idéias.

Trowa ecoou o nome, a palavra soando diferente de qualquer coisa, estranha e diferente em sua boca. Mãos fantasmagóricas sobre seu peito, afastavam o tecido de sua camisa. Assistiu fascinado o homem – Wufei – afundar os dedos na bebida e levá-los aos seus lábios, desenhando-os com o líquido gelado. Colocou a ponta da língua para fora para experimentar, engoliu seco quando um dedo foi empurrado entre seus lábios e dentro de sua boca. Trowa lutou para focar sua visão, fixar seu olhar na face de Wufei.

Deslizando o dedo mais profundamente na boca, os olhos negros de Wufei se tornaram pesados quando o dígito desaparecia, para em seguida reaparecer escorregadio e molhado. Trowa sentiu o dedo pressionar sua língua, e sua boca se entreabriu sob a pressão. Wufei aproximou-se, indolentemente retirando sua mão para substituí-la com sua própria língua.

Um alto grunhido foi arrancado da garganta do moreno de olhos verdes, envolveu firmemente o braço em torno da cintura do outro, puxando-o com força de encontro ao seu próprio corpo. A língua em sua boca provocava e atormentava, deslizando com a sua para depois retroceder e cobrir seus lábios entreabertos. Seus olhos se fecharam, ofegou e sentiu a curva dos lábios de Wufei. Podia até vê-los queimando na sua imaginação e ele não conseguia escapar da intensidade.

O mundo estava turvo e trêmulo. Trowa percebeu dedos quentes dançando em suas costelas, então o toque esfriou, tornou-se molhado e escorregadio. Wufei tinha mergulhado sua mão na bebida novamente e agora a arrastava para o centro do peitoral de Trowa, para depois seguir o caminho com sua boca. Calor se fechou em um dos seus mamilos, a luz vacilante refletindo na língua de Wufei em sua pele se juntava à névoa cobrindo seus pensamentos.

Os botões da calça de Trowa foram abertos por dedos hábeis, expondo-o para mais toques. O repentino contraste da mão quente com o líquido frio em seu estômago extraiu uma respiração entrecortada de sua garganta; olhou para baixo, vendo a mão de Wufei deslizar para dentro de sua calça. Dedos fortes cobriram seu pênis e a trilha de álcool deixada pela outra mão em seu abdômen brilhava fracamente. Trowa jogou os quadris para frente, tentando demonstrar seu prazer.

"Eu te queria aqui," Wufei murmurou, deixando as pontas dos dedos brincarem com a ponta da ereção de Trowa.

O moreno de franja levantou o olhar para encontrar os olhos do outro. Um negror o encarou de volta, escuro e profundo o suficiente para se perder dentro. Fogo tremeluziu em seus olhos, dançando com um ritmo sedutor que atraia Trowa para a beira do esquecimento tão certo quanto o prazer zumbindo em seus nervos. Wufei continuou a falar, e Trowa não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"Eu te queria," disse serenamente, apesar de suas palavras ecoarem claramente nos ouvidos de Trowa.

Ele o tinha. Trowa não poderia mais dar um passo para se afastar do mesmo modo que não poderia impedir o mundo de girar. Seu corpo doía, a pressão na base da sua espinha crescendo até um nível insuportável; a batida pesada da música estremecendo seus ossos sem piedade. Wufei o tinha, e Trowa se encontrou não querendo nada mais no momento. Uma risada baixa invadiu seus pensamentos, o som enviando ainda outro arrepio por sua pele.

"Não há nada mais além disso," Wufei lhe disse, sua risada ainda soando na mente de Trowa. "Não agora..."

Nem nunca. As palavras vieram espontaneamente para Trowa, e sabia serem verdadeiras. Um tremor passou por ele, rapidamente deixado de lado pelo desejo negro ao sentir suas calças deslizando de seus quadris, mãos movendo sobre sua pele para tocar e provocar. Sentiu suas nádegas sendo separadas, dedos passando pela fenda e as pontas suaves coagindo a passagem apertada que se contraiu com o toque. Gemeu baixo e rouco.

Uma pressão em sua cintura o fez virar, apoiando o antebraço na parede, sua outra mão deslizou em sua bunda, apertando e então abrindo a si mesmo para o homem observando cada movimento. Suas costas arqueadas, seus quadris levantados, Wufei deu um passo à frente, esfregando a própria ereção coberta pela calça contra a bunda de Trowa, inclinando-se sobre ele, dentes beliscando a nuca.

"Chega," Trowa rangeu os dentes, alcançando o limite de sua paciência.

Wufei riu outra vez, suave e sem arrependimento "Não Trowa. Nunca será o suficiente."

O calor de Wufei diminuiu quando se afastou, os lábios em sua nuca se tornaram uma leve carícia. Frustrado além da conta, Trowa abriu os olhos, palavrões e suplicas na ponta da língua, mas silenciadas antes que pudessem se manifestar. O calor pesado do pênis de Wufei deslizou, colocando-se entre suas nádegas e esfregando-se nelas. O aperto de Trowa se intensificou, os nós dos dedos de sua mão ficando brancos, e se empurrou desesperadamente para trás.

Dígitos escorregadios seguiram o calor, encontrando a entrada de Trowa e circulando o anel de músculo. A extremidade de um dedo encostada nele, a pressão aumentando enquanto entrava. Segurou a respiração, Wufei continuou empurrando, forçando seu dedo mais fundo antes de pausar e começar a retirá-lo novamente. Algo chegou ao limite da racionalidade de Trowa, tentador e invasivo, e ele perdeu a noção de tudo.

A música batia, pessoas riam, o ar ficava mais denso nos pulmões do rapaz de olhos verdes. Sua respiração era pesada e difícil, áspera em seus ouvidos. Luz se fundia e se tornava indistinta nas sombras e a pressão em seu corpo e mente se intensificou ao sentir a grossura de outro dedo se juntar ao primeiro. Wufei brincou com ele sem misericórdia, girando os tais dedos firmemente procurando dentro dele, dilatando-o, encostando os dedos naquela parte especial de nervos no fundo de Trowa. Palavras escaparam de seus lábios e não tinha a menor idéia de quais seriam.

Os dedos retrocederam aos poucos, porém, a pressão não. Sentiu a glande do membro de Wufei o tocar, cutucando entre seus dedos e o alargando impossivelmente. Sua respiração sibilou por entre dentes cerrados enquanto o outro homem o penetrava, empurrando para frente sem parar até estar completamente dentro do corpo dele.

Mãos apertaram seus quadris, e Wufei recuou, depois empurrando para frente outra vez, vagarosamente. A pressão por dentro o fez arfar e arquejar para respirar, a sensação espelhada com a pressão crescendo em sua cabeça, os pensamentos picados e fragmentados. Por trás de olhos firmemente fechados, viu o fogo negro crepitando nos olhos de Wufei.

Um grito rouco deixou os lábios de Trowa quando Wufei lançou os quadris para frente, estocando firme e fundo dentro dele. Dentes aranharam o lado de seu pescoço, fecharam-se e morderam. A pele se rompeu e sentiu a ponta incrivelmente aguda e afiada de presas pontudas afundando nele mesmo enquanto Wufei o empalava. Batendo a palma da mão na parede, o último vestígio da inteligência de Trowa abandonando-o.

Os ataques contínuos do vai-e-vem varreram os pedaços de sua consciência e o deixaram estremecendo. O pênis de Wufei afundou-se nele, os dentes imitando a sensação, então voltaram, saindo devagar do corpo de Trowa, lábios macios e língua áspera trabalhando no ferimento do pescoço e roubando a vida de suas veias. Mãos passearam pelo seu corpo, acalmando-o e atormentando, tudo de uma vez. Dedos provocaram e beliscaram um mamilo, forte o suficiente para forçar um som de protesto do dono. Uma mão mais gentil envolveu firmemente sua ereção, acariciando, fazendo seus protestos se misturarem com gemidos.

Mente perdida e corpo tomado, Trowa se entregou completamente. Sensações de dor e prazer se fundiram. A voz de Wufei ecoava entre seus ouvidos, a lembrança de seus olhos ardia em seus pensamentos, senti-lo por dentro queimava seu corpo. Havia apenas Wufei.

O clímax de Trowa chegou e o engolfou, seus sentidos sobrecarregados falharam. Arquejou, gastando seu fôlego com gritos roucos entrecortados e lutando para recuperar a respiração, apenas para descobrir que lhe seria roubada ainda por outro grito. Calor inundou seu ser e além disso, não havia nada.

* * *

A consciência abusada retornou lentamente, e Trowa piscou com olhos turvos, tentando clarear a visão. Deitava esparramado no sofá baixo, sua roupa arrumada, mas os músculos doloridos e sua mente ainda em pedaços. Olhando rapidamente ao seu redor, não encontrou sua companhia sombria. Desejo o invadiu novamente, forte o suficiente para engasgar. Cambaleando em seus pés, murmurando apressado desculpas sem sentido para pessoas que o empurravam, Trowa iniciou sua busca frenética pela fonte de caos em seus pensamentos. Aquele toque... Não era suficiente.

_Você está perdido neste mundo._

Saindo da boate escura para um beco ainda mais escuro, a respiração de Trowa se dificultava, tornando-se uma pontada aguda de dor. Levantou uma mão até seu pescoço, seus dedos tocando o ferimento quase seco. Com tontura e desorientado, removeu a mão e a encarou sem prestar atenção. Levantou a cabeça repentinamente, encarou o espaço à sua frente, deixando o braço cair para o lado.

_Eu o queria aqui._

Festeiros passaram por ele sem olhá-lo duas vezes, os cantos de sua visão ainda borrados e as luzes dos postes queimando seus olhos. Estreitando o olhar por causa do desconforto, Trowa procurou novamente. Luzes festivas penduradas nas janelas, papéis de balas no chão deixadas por crianças. Lanternas de abóboras sorriam malignamente para ele de casas obscuras. Ele sentiu o toque fantasmagórico em sua mente, escuro, convidativo e sedutor.

_Nunca será o suficiente._

Tropeçou nas sombras dos prédios, recostando-se na parede, o peito pesado. Não havia pensamentos coerentes, nenhuma lógica ou razão.

_Não há nada mais além disso._

Fechando a mão em punho, Trowa bateu nos tijolos atrás dele, liberando um grunhido estrangulado nascido de pura frustração. Fechou os olhos e viu nada mais do que a escuridão de Wufei o encarando de volta. Rangeu os dentes raivoso, incapaz de formar um pensamento sequer. Desmoronando derrotado, Trowa se largou no concreto frio, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos levantados e agarrando os cabelos. O ar era frio em seu pescoço onde sangue fresco voltava a fluir.

"Isso é tudo o que há, Trowa."

Livrando-se facilmente de seu tumulto interno, a voz de Wufei ecoou em sua cabeça novamente. Erguendo o rosto devagar, os olhos de Trowa caíram na face de quem procurava, o toque invasivo que o provocara arrebatando-o, parando sua respiração. Wufei estava agachado à sua frente, equilibrado na ponta dos pés. Seus olhos inundados com fogo negro, viciosos e infernais. Seus lábios avermelhados do beijo que dera em Trowa, manchados com seu sangue, presas brilhando claramente na escuridão. Endireitando-se com graciosidade inumana, encarou Trowa com a mesma promessa impura no olhar.

Balançando a cabeça uma vez, engolindo o medo e antecipação o envolvendo, Trowa se abraçou contra a parede, levantou-se instável e procurou sua voz.

"Não há nada mais além disso."

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
